


Would You Light My Candle?

by everylosttouch



Series: 2018 Flufftober Fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Introspective Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus-centric, Sharing a Bed, so many references to fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: There are things about relationships that Magnus has learned over the centuries. A fire never burns the same, and yet, Alec's is one he can't seem to live without.





	Would You Light My Candle?

**Author's Note:**

> ~~let's pretend this isn't a day late lmao~~
> 
>  
> 
> Flufftober day #3: Hot
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from Rent.

There’s always a warm sort of feeling that comes with love, Magnus finds.

Over the centuries of life he’s lived, through the different time periods and cultures, there has always been a present heat to a relationship. Sometimes it’s just heat. There’s no warmth, only passion, no meaning behind an action.

But there are other times where the warmth is there with the heat, ever-present and always there.

That heat and warmth that comes in those moments has always differed in relationships, he’s noticed. It’s never a uniform feeling. One flame never burns the same as another. Some go out instantly, whereas others burn steady for many years.

Out of all the flames he’s nurtured and interacted with throughout his life, he find’s that Alec’s fire burns the brightest.

It’s intense and passionate all at once, an encapsulating heat that is all too addicting. From his looks—however vain it sounds—to the way he moves, there is always purpose, always meaning. Never does a movement come without a cause.

But Alec is not just heat, he is also warm. He’s like a fire in winter, a soothing sight and sound and embrace that Magnus can find comfort in when the world around him grows cold. His words are always soft and gentle, touching Magnus in ways he never thought possible. Alec burns bright, like a beacon in the darkness, when it seems like the world is caving in around him. Alec is a fire, one he’s found he can’t live without.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alec asks, pulling Magnus out of his thoughts.

Magnus shifts under the heavy duvet, sliding his legs against Alec’s and burrowing his head into the crook of Alec’s neck.

“You’re hot,” he says simply.

Alec snorts, chest shaking slightly as he suppresses his laughter. “You’re no so bad yourself,” he teases back.

Magnus doesn’t chuckle at the reply, however. “You’re hot,” he repeats again, “but you’re also warm.” He nuzzles closer, pressing a featherlight kiss to the column of Alec’s throat. Alec hums in response.

“Are you sure you didn’t breathe in too many potion fumes?” Alec questions. “I know you’ve had a long day and—”

“You feel it too, don’t you?” Magnus interrupts, voice vulnerable and hands snaking up to press against Alec’s heart. “With you, the world feels warmer. Even without touching you like this, there’s this warmth that settles under my skin with you.” He sighs against Alec’s frame. “Your touch burns, sets me aflame in the best way.” He’s silent for another moment, just enough for the cold sensation of doubt to grip around his heart. “You feel it too…don’t you?”

Alec’s grip around him lessens, and suddenly the warmth of his body is pulling away, surrounding Magnus in a lonely cold that sends icy tendrils of panic through his brain. But Alec returns not a second later, pressing closer than before and slotting himself in the space between Magnus’ legs and showering all-encapsulating, hot kisses to Magnus’ mouth, his jawline, and down the column of his neck before returning back to his lips. The action leaves Magnus painfully breathless, and his fears and doubts suddenly melt away with each kiss and gentle touch.

They part a second later, panting hot breaths into each other’s mouths. “You…” Alec starts breathlessly, “You are a wildfire, Magnus Bane. From the moment we first spoke, you lit this candle in my heart, and it’s spread like wildfire. Through my bones, in my blood, all under my skin, I can _feel_ you,” he confesses. “I feel it with my everything, feel _you_ with my everything.”

Magnus flushes under Alec as he listens to Alec’s confession. He’s overwhelmed with his lover’s words, with the truth that flows from kiss-swollen lips and panting breaths. There are no words, no derivatives in any language that describes this feeling, this summery warmth that washes over Magnus’ entirety like a wave.

Without a second thought, Magnus pulls Alec back in, kissing him with all the passionate fervor that thrums under his skin. He melts against Alec with every caress, every touch and whisper of love and affection echoing in his ears.

Alec is the fire under his skin. He’s hot and warm, all-encapsulating and addicting all at once. He’s the beacon of light, the fire in his soul, the very essence he’s dreamed of having and holding for centuries. He’s the heat Magnus can’t live without. He doesn’t want to live without it.

Not now, not ever.  

**Author's Note:**

> find me over on tumblr @biconicmagnusbane and on twitter @the_biconic_mb


End file.
